Quincies Are So Very Interesting
by MissVoltage
Summary: Ichigo's hollow, Shirosaki, pays Ryuuken Ishida a visit. Shirosaki/Ryuuken. Yaoi. Violence. One shot.


"Mr. Kurosaki, just because you are nothing but a child does not mean I will hesitate to shoot you so full of reitsu, you will be indecipherable."

Ryuuken glared at his paperwork. 'Annoyed' didn't even begin to describe the pestering by this disgusting shinigami. He hated them. It mattered not the age of a shinigami, nor who he was connected to, nor what he had done. Shinigami were his enemy.

Yet he could feel something very different about the boy's spiritual pressure. He was in his office at Karakura General, filling out paperwork at his desk, back turned to the window in which the soul reaper was perched. There was something volatile about the unique reitsu belonging to Ichigo Kurosaki.

There. That's what it was.

"So, you've been training with the great masked army, the Vizards?" Ishida spoke with an air of haughtiness. What a stupid child, letting himself get mixed up in business like that. Soul reapers could be such little bastards. "All the more reason for me to pierce your tainted heart with an arrow. Now get out of my office before I kill you."

Silence. Ryuuken noticed after almost a minute the boy hadn't replied. His mouth pulled into a tight line of irritation, ready to retort with another death threat when he heard a voice that chilled him to the bone and made the entire world seem to stop.

"The little Quincy has been spending a lot of time with the soul reaper, Ryuuken."

Ishida Ryuuken was not one to be intimidated or to show fear. But the reitsu flaring around him was slowly slipping and changing. It was the energy of a vaizard trying to gain back power over its Hollow form. Even before he turned to face the creature, he knew this was not Ichigo Kurosaki.

It was Shirosaki.

He has been warned about this by Isshin and Kisuke. Regardless of their disinterest in each other's affairs, there were some matters that they all were in together.

It still looked almost exactly like Ichigo, except everything was white. His hair, his robes, his skin even, and yet his eyes… they were so haunting like this. His eyes were completely black, save for the iris, which was a bright gold. That voice as haunting, almost as if several entities were speaking at once.

"Get the hell out of my office, hollow." He glared at the creature just smiling at him and toying with him. This thing could surely destroy him on his best day. He would never admit it, but he knew it was true. The hollow was dangerous, but they could not separate it.

Dammit, he couldn't kill this boy, either. He wanted to, but knew the repercussions of such an act and he would be killed if not severely maimed first.

"Awww. That's not very nice, Ryuuken. I just came out to play especially with you." The maniacal grin never left the hollow's face and he hopped down into the office, a quick flash step leading him to sit next to the quincy on his desk. "I have all kinds of stories for you. The little quincy's been a very bad boy."

He continued to glare at this monster, hating his inability to render it silenced. Ishida just simply sat back in his chair, having to humor the hollow since it seemed he was intent on staying for some time. "What information could you possibly have on Uryu that I would want to hear?" He really didn't care what the hollow had to say, just as long as he got on with it and left.

"He's been playing with the soul reaper almost every day. Ichigo doesn't let me out when they're together, but I get to see everything they do!" He smiled cruelly, so close to the quincy their knees touched and he leaned in until their faces were only inches apart. "Did you know Uryu Ishida was a little bottom bitch?"

A fist connected with Shirosaki's face, blood dripping from his lips. He eyed Ryuuken with a dark grin as his long, teal tongue of his snaked out to lap up the crimson mess. "Ah, so you didn't know? He loves it! Every day they go back to the soul reaper's room and he begs for it! He begs for that strawberry bastard's cock forced deep up inside him! That little slut even begs for it dry! Little quincy cum slut! He loves when-"

Again, Ryuuken was on his feet, a swift punch to the other side of the hollow's head, not at all caring about the blood that splattered across his desk. How dare this piece of shit talk to him like that! The other hand came down, read to beat this monster all that he could. He wasn't defending Uryu, of course not, but he wouldn't tolerate this shit any longer…

…That was when Ryuuken Ishida remembered just whom he was dealing with. The hollow grabbed both of his wrists hard, just short of crushing the bones. His shrill, demeaning laugh echoed throughout the room. "You only hit me, quincy trash, because I let you. Didn't you know I like it rough?"

He turned the human around and forced his back onto the desk, legs hanging off and… Oh yes! How delicious! That flash of fear in the quincy's eyes was all he needed to continue! He knew his King was trapped deep away and wouldn't be coming out any time soon. Besides, he knew the part of Ichigo that wasn't all about doing what was right and saving everyone, would love to bend this prissy little slut over and hold the reins for while. Oh King, how I hope you enjoy watching this in that small corner I've pushed you back into.

Shirosaki ripped open the doctor's dress shirt, sending small buttons flying everywhere. It amused him greatly, having had listened to the little quincy drag on and on about buttons. Well he certainly liked ripping them off and scattering them! He leaned over the startled man pinned to his own desk and bit that delicate neck hard. An eye for an eye, right? Now they both had bled, and the hollow savored the blood of this quincy on his palette. "Ishida Ryuuken, the last quincy. How the mighty have fallen. Should I punish you for your sins?" He cackled, ripping at that belt.

Ryuuken didn't tremble or cower. He struggled, again and again, effortlessly, only tiring himself out for the inevitable. He watched angrily as the hollow removed his pants, shoes, belt, and underwear. That white body was logged firmly between his thighs, and he was unable to go anywhere. "Quincy, why do you struggle when you know it's only making me harder?"

"Filthy hollow piece of shit." Ryuuken spat. But it was true; there was no reason for him to struggle. The hollow would do whatever he wanted, and there was no way in hell Ryuuken was going to "swear by the honor of the quincies" to get his revenge. He just continued to glare at the hollow.

He just smirked, holding Ishida down with one strong hand compressing his chest. There would most likely be a bruise blooming tomorrow morning. He whipped open his robe easily with a flick of his wrist to show off that equally white body holding strong muscles at bay. Shirosaki's other hand slowly stroked his rock hard length, making sure the quincy could see his motions. "I wonder if you like it the way he does; big hard cock up your ass, fucked raw and bloody…"

The hollow teased the head of his length against the quincy's legs, humiliating him. He eyed the tie he had left on with the little quincy crosses embroidered all over it. He liked the spare blood seeping in to the light blue silk from the bite in Ishida's neck.

Shirosaki forced the long, pale thighs apart and lowered his head. His tongue swept out, poking and prodding at the tight little entrance that was soon to belong to him, all for him. He forced his tongue in a few times, giving it a bit of lubrication and relaxing it. He really didn't care if he hurt the quincy, he just wanted to make a nice smooth ride for himself. The bonus was hearing the bitch on the desk grunting in anger to avoid letting moans of pleasure slip.

"You're too uptight, quincy. You should be enjoying this. When was the last time you had a cock this big fucking your sweet ass, hm?" He taunted and taunted until he suddenly shoved the first half of his length into the doctor. He could feel the other's body struggle and strain to accommodate his girth, trembling gently around him. It was almost painful for the hollow, but he loved that pain and pleasure and it only made him throb. Besides, Ishida was suffering much more.

He frantically struggled on the desk, trying to get away, but it was absolutely useless. Still with a single hand the hollow was holding him pinned and he was never going to be let go. Ryuuken could be a martyr, easily; it was practically the job of a quincy these days. He could deal with the pain and the bruising and the bleeding bites. He could deal with the humiliation of being raped and beaten by this creature.

But he wasn't in pain, and he wasn't being humiliated.

He fucking loved it.

It was so wrong. This thing fucking him made it wrong for so many reasons. It was a hollow. It was a soul reaper. It was his son's lover and best friend's body. It was a man half his own age. But there he was, laid out across his desk with that throbbing dick only halfway inside him, and he was already wanting to cum. Of course he hated the man in front of him but what he was doing, oh how Ryuuken wanted that so very much!

He needed that release and the responsibility taken off of him by bottoming. It was no secret that the doctor acted like a cold, heartless bastard almost always, but he liked every bit of pain he gave to be returned just right in this specific way. And when the hollow snapped his hips and slammed every last inch inside of him right up to the hilt finally, Ryuuken gave a loud wail of pleasure.

Shirosaki looked down at the quincy almost in disbelief before a lecherous grin spread across his face. He leaned in and tasted the human's lips, not an intimate kiss whatsoever, merely a sampling of his conquest. "I knew you would warm up to me, Ryuuken Ishida. I can do all kinds of things you'd like if you'd just let me."

"Are you going to fuck me, hollow, or are you making an appointment to chat with me?" He glared, trying not to show how much he liked that massive length stretching him to the breaking point.

"Your anger just gets me harder, quincy! I love it!" The hollow's crazed grin grew larger and he lifted Ryuuken off the desk and up into the air, turning him over to rest his stomach on top of the desk. They both screamed at the sensation of the human's tight body churning around his cock as he set him down and pinned him again to the desk. "What a lovely ass you have. Its going to look even more lovely when I cum inside it!"

Quickly, the hollow began a harsh rhythm, pounding in and out of a body more slender than his own. Quincy tail was perfect for this body, he decided. He had watched his King fuck the young quincy so very many times, and could feel the incredible sensations floating through his King's mind while he waited in that sideways world. Uryu would never be fucked by Shirosaki, but Ichigo always let him watch, and that was their deal.

The way they squirmed and fought every bit of the way, but took it all like a pro, loving every minute of it. They were so tight and hot around him, the perfect little fuck toy. He thought about this as he rammed that tight, pale ass, using the strong muscles in the King's body to give this little wench the fuck of a lifetime.

His nails dug into the thin hips of the human, five small unmistakable wounds on each side, using the leverage to make Ryuuken buck back into each thrust. "C'mon, I want you to scream for me, quincy. Wanna hear how much you're enjoying my cock inside you." Shirosaki growled down at him, grabbing one arm and pulling it back hard enough to strain. A delighted grunt came from him when the doctor moaned at the pain, but he knew the other was getting off on relinquishing control as well.

"I knew you were a kinky little bitch, quincy! I've been watching you, waiting to come out and play. You act like such a little cunt and think you're in charge. I get so hard when I see you, try to make the King give up control, and now I finally have you bent over your own desk like a bitch." The hollow gave him a hard spank, jolting the doctor's entire body forward. "I wanna hear you say it. I want you to admit you love this!"

Ryuuken growled angrily, but it was an empty threat. Even if he could do anything, they both knew he didn't want to; he was enjoying this far too much, and his own hard cock trapped between his stomach and his desk was a testament to the fact. As much as his quincy pride didn't want to allow him to say it, he knew this rough sex that he was not-so-secretly loving so much would get so much better if he just gave in. And Ryuuken Ishida was a man that always followed the most logical course of action.

With a long moan that he didn't even have to perform, the quincy obliged him without another thought. "I love it! Fuck me!" He demanded, not pleaded. Immediately, he could feel the thrusts behind him become harder and faster, just as he wanted.

A white hand wrapped around his throat tightly, but not enough to hurt him. The hollow wasn't trying to kill him, just remind them both of their places and give them a little extra kink. Ryuuken felt himself throb harder as the oxygen deprivation affected his body. His hips thrust back on their own accord, wanting that big cock that was making him feel so good even deeper inside of him, no matter who it belonged to.

The hollow tightened his grip around Ryuuken's throat as they both drew closer to the end. When he was nearly crushing the man's throat, he finally let go and grabbed a fistful of his hair instead. The quincy gasped at the staggering sudden change, trying to scream with bliss and take huge gulps of air in at the same time. The usually apathetic doctor shuddered hard, broken moans escaping his lips as he came. His release splattered across his desk and his stomach, making a mess that he wouldn't even notice until much later.

He wasn't much further behind, not with the way the human's already tight channel became almost unbearable around him. Shirosaki snarled as he snapped his hips hard a few more times before finding that sweet release he came here for to begin with. The best part of it all was cumming inside Ryuuken Ishida, releasing that hot load of cum inside the stuck up quincy.

Hands braced themselves on the desk on either side of the doctor, both of them panting and regaining themselves from the high. Grinning mischievously, Shirosaki sat back in the desk chair with Ryuuken still on top of him, arms wrapped around that thin, delicate waste. The quincy snorted. "I was not aware that hollows enjoyed cuddling after mating."

"Idiot. I'm not cuddling you, I'm admiring my conquest." The hollow answered with a sneer, although he was being completely honest. He gently shifted the man in his lap to pull out of him and set Ishida to sit back on the desk while he redressed himself. It didn't really matter if he was naked, but the very few people who could see him might try to make trouble, or get that damned Kisuke to bind him someway.

Shirosaki looked out the window, admiring the direction of the horizon before he would be back in his sideways world all too soon. "Remember this well, Ryuuken: Someday, this body, and this power will all belong to me. When that happens, I'm going to come for you and make you my slave." He smiled at the thought of it, nearly able to feel all that control coursing through him already. A soft click was heard from behind, and the hollow turned around curiously.

Ryuuken was still poised on the desk, a cloud of smoke coming from his lips from the lit cigarette. He sat elegantly, legs crossed and staring at the monster. Something seemed to be reeling through him, and suddenly a devious smirk pulled at his lips, intriguing the hollow. "I'm a busy man, and I'm sure that knowledge will die soon to be replaced by other facts. You might have to come back and remind me a few times."

A low growl of challenge resonated from the hollow, and his reitsu flared almost unbearably. He returned to the desk, grabbing the quincy's legs and throwing them open. "Then I guess I'll have to force it into you again and again until you can remember." He promised, bucking his hips against the naked man.

The hollow turned to leave, perching himself in the window before he would flash step back to the Kurosaki house. "I'll be back. Quincies are so very interesting."


End file.
